Missing Green
Missing Green is the fourteenth episode of Mighty Morphin Power Rangers Season 2. Synopsis Jason is still feeling down about Tommy's absence and the others try to help him cope by trying to find Tommy. But, on their way, our heroes stumble into an ambush and are captured by Goldar. Now, Jason must find a way to save his friends from the same fate as Tommy. Plot In the Youth Center, Zack is watching as Jason is training for the upcoming Golden Pipe karate tournament. However the training is not going so well, as Jason is very much off-form. Zack understands that Jason is missing Tommy, but Jason tells him its more than that; he feels guilt since it was his failure to retrieve the green candle that caused Tommy to lose his powers in the first place. Zack reminds Jason that he was there and he knows he made the right choice when he abandoned the candle to save Tommy, but Jason believes that he should have found a way to get to the candle as well and let Tommy still be part of the team. In the Moon Palace, Lord Zedd is very intrigued to find that Jason is feeling guilty over Tommy losing his powers and has decided to use this and expand on Rita's idea by creating black, blue, yellow and pink candles that will drain the powers of their respective ranger. Zedd's plan is to destroy Jason by forcing him to watch as all his friends lose their powers in the same way Tommy lost his. Zack tells Billy and Kimberly how Jason is feeling. Kimberly decides that the only solution is to get Tommy, as even though he's not a Power Ranger anymore he'd still want to know and help. As for Tommy's location, Kimberly believes he may have headed for his uncle's cabin since that's where he goes when he's feeling down. They leave to pick up Trini and head there, but Bulk and Skull have overheard the word 'ranger' and believe they're looking for the Power Rangers too. Refusing to let anyone expose the Power Rangers before them, Bulk and Skull leave to follow them. Zack and the others take a car to the mountains (unknowingly tailed by Bulk and Skull), but get lost and pull over to consult a map. Lord Zedd decides to strike while the four are in the open and together, and sends down Goldar to capture them and take them to his Dimension of Doom. As the teens check the map, Goldar appears and the Rangers morph. Bulk and Skull see Goldar and, reasoning the Rangers will be there, set up the camera and start taking pictures only for a birds nest (complete with eggs) to fall on their heads. Goldar succeeds in capturing the four Rangers and sends them to the Dimension of Doom. Lord Zedd allows Goldar to deal with the four himself as he plans to take out Jason. Meanwhile Bulk and Skull see that Goldar and the Rangers are gone and leave to develop the pictures. In the Dimension of Doom, the Rangers are caged and can only watch as Goldar (in an intentionally ironic turn) uses the last sliver of wax from the green candle to light the new ones. The Rangers realize that if the candles are allowed to burn out they'll lose their powers just like Tommy did, but are hopeful that Jason will save them. In the Command Center, Jason has been told of the others being captured. Alpha runs a scan as Zordon informs Jason the others were looking for Tommy so he would be able to win the Golden Pipe trophy. Jason states the trophy means nothing without his friends as Alpha desperately searches for them. Lord Zedd decides to put the trophy to use and transforms it into a monster, Pipebrain. The alarms in the Command Center warns Zordon about this new menace, but Jason doesn't know how he can defeat Pipebrain without the others. Alpha manages to find them and transmits the image to the viewing globe, which shows Goldar gloating as the candles have begun to melt with the Rangers weakening. Zordon sees Jason seething with anger, and Zordon tells him that this is the reaction Lord Zedd wants. He then calls Jason before him, telling him that as a leader he is often faced with tough choices and that he must remain calm and focused on who needs him the most, assuring him that he made the right choice when he left the green candle. Now Jason must face another decision, as if he enters the Dimension of Doom he risks his own power too. Jason is determined to save his friends, and Zordon commends him on being a good leader for the team and that destroying Pipebrain will allow him to access the dimension. With that, Jason morphs. Red Ranger faces Pipebrain in the park, who attempts to hit him with his many tentacles before setting some Putties onto him. Jason fights his way through the Putties and Pipebrain's attacks, and soon defeats the clay cronies. Lord Zedd isn't impressed and wastes no time in throwing down a grow-bomb to Pipebrain making the monster grow. Jason summons the Red Dragon Thunderzord which avoids Pipebrain's attacks and lets loose a stream of fire before converting to Warrior Mode. The two giants face each other down, but Red Dragon gets the advantage and pummels Pipebrain who collapses and pretends to die. As the zord starts to relax, Pipebrain gets up and ensnares it with a tentacle before electrocuting it. This isn't enough to take it down, as Red Dragon uses its staff to release itself and ds more attacks before using its finisher to destroy Pipebrain which restores the trophy. In the Dimension of Doom, the Rangers' candles are close to their end with Goldar gloating when suddenly Jason appears and the two do battle. Goldar tries to take out Jason there and then, but the Red Ranger easily dodges his blows. However Jason misjudges a kick and sends Goldar crashing into the candle stand, setting all four ablaze causing them to quickly burn out. Goldar disappears, and Jason moves to release the other Rangers who are seconds away from losing their powers. Upon opening the cage Jason asks the others to hand over their power coins, which they do. He then picks up the candle stand and places each coin on its candle before using his own to repower them all. The candles then turn into energy and fly into the morphers, restoring everyone's powers. Jason returns the power coins as each Ranger leaves the dimension through a portal, but then Goldar appears from the smoke and attempts to stop Red Ranger from leaving. Jason kicks him away and jumps through the portal as Goldar swears revenge. In the Command Center, the Rangers sans Jason arrive and they worry he didn't make it. Zordon tells them the portal has closed and Jason may have remained behind to ensure their escape. However, thankfully, Jason arrives and the others (and Alpha) are all very pleased to see him. Zordon commends Jason for once again proving himself as a fine leader. Alpha then reports that Tommy has been located and displays him on the viewing globe, showing that he did indeed go to the mountains. Tommy is writing a letter and reading it out loud as he does. In it, he tells Jason not to worry about him as he just needs some time to himself, and assures his friend that he doesn't blame him for what happened with the green candle asks him to win the Golden Pipe trophy. He ends the letter promising to see him and others again soon, and Jason is now more than ready to win the trophy. In his Moon Palace, Zedd despairs that the more he tries to divide the team the more they're brought together and swears to find a way to destroy them for good. Outside the Youth Center, Jason is on his way to the tournament when Bulk and Skull arrive ready to show the pictures that prove they were close to the Rangers. Unfortunately, there is not a Power Ranger in sight as the pictures simply show the nest falling from the tree leaving Bulk and Skull as the laughing stock once again. At the tournament, Jason effortlessly and expertly shows off his karate expertise and the judges waste no time in declaring him the winner. Jason is presented with the trophy, which he dedicates to Tommy. Cast *Austin St. John as Jason Lee Scott (Mighty Morphin Red Ranger) *Jason David Frank as Tommy Oliver *Thuy Trang as Trini Kwan (Mighty Morphin Yellow Ranger) *Walter Jones as Zack Taylor (Mighty Morphin Black Ranger) *David Yost as Billy Cranston (Mighty Morphin Blue Ranger) *Amy Jo Johnson as Kimberly Ann Hart (Mighty Morphin Pink Ranger) *Paul Schrier as Farkas "Bulk" Bulkmeier *Jason Narvy as Eugene "Skull" Skullovitch *Richard Genelle as Ernie *Maurice Mendoza as Richie *Joel Rogers as Curtis Taylor *David Fielding as Zordon (face) **Robert L. Manahan as Zordon (voice) *Romy J. Sharf as Alpha 5 **Richard Steven Horvitz as Alpha 5 (voice) (as Richard Wood) *Ed Neil as Lord Zedd **Robert Axelrod as Lord Zedd (voice) *Danny Wayne Stallcup as Goldar **Kerrigan Mahan as Goldar (voice) (as Ryan O'Flannigan) *Michael J. Sorich as Squatt (voice) *Dave Mallow as Baboo (voice) (as Colin Phillips) *Brad Orchard as Pipebrain (voice) *Paul F. Rosenthal as Jason Lee Scott (Morphed Dialogue) Song *Fight Errors *Goldar was shown next to Lord Zedd when he threw the grow bomb, despite supposedly being in the Dimension of Doom at the time. *It is never explained how Lord Zedd was able to create Black, Blue, Yellow and Pink candles when none of the Rangers had touched the wax, something that was required when Rita created the Green Candle. *Why would Tommy be reading his letter to Jason aloud while writing it? **Some people talk out loud as they write to help them with their thoughts. So it's likely that Tommy wanted to make sure he was putting down what he felt was what he really felt. *Jason could possibly have restored the Green Candle using the Dragon Coin, but it is likely that Goldar still held onto the last bit of the Candle and Jason may not have been in possession of the coin, if there was even one left, at the time he was in the Dimension of Doom. *When Zack hands Jason his Power Coin, his morpher clearly still has the coin in it. Notes *From this episode until the end of "The Power Transfer", sound alikes would voice Jason, Zack and Trini while they were morphed, in addition to the use of already recorded dialogue the original actors recorded beforehand, as they left before they could record the dialogue for when their characters were morphed. *Pipebrain is the first monster from Gosei Sentai Dairanger which features certain monsters from that series which do not feature in American footage due to either the costumes being severely damaged or being unavailable for filming. *Trini is absent from the Golden Pipe Tournament without any explanation as to why. This has nothing to do with Thuy Trang's departure, as the actors who play Jason and Zack are in every scene, but rather her leg injury. Notice that the audience is standing, not sitting, therefore Thuy Trang could not participate in the scene. *Tommy is seen wearing all white and no green during the scene at the beach, foreshadowing his return as the White Ranger in "White Light". *This episode marks the only time the Red Dragon Thunderzord single-handedly defeats a monster. *In this episode, both Goldar and Lord Zedd make the threat of revenge against Jason, however this will be the last time (for Zedd the only time) that either of them will target Jason directly. *This episode is the first time Jason's last name is mentioned. *Zack drives a Ford Explorer. *During the Golden Pipe Tournament, Richie and Curtis can be seen cheering with the other Rangers but neither has actual lines. *Squatt and Baboo appear but have no lines in this episode. *Although the situation of the Green Candle would be indirectly mentioned one last time in Power Ranger's Zeo's "King for a Day" by Jason (now the Gold Ranger by that time), this is the last time that Jason would feel tremendously guilty about it, now knowing by this episode's end that he had made the right choice regarding the Candle, as Tommy's life was more important that his powers. *From this episode up to "White Light", the Season 2 intro with Tommy as the Green Ranger is used, despite the fact that Tommy has already lost the Green Ranger powers in the previous episode. He would still be mentioned in each episode leading up to that, however. *Also, from this episode up to Tommy returning as the White Ranger, Jason is still the leader of the Power Rangers and Zack is second-in-command. *Jason makes a reference to the season 1 episode "The Green Candle", when he regrets not retrieving the green candle in order to save Tommy's Green Ranger powers and admits that it's his fault. *This is the first of the two episodes in season 2 where a Power Ranger is sad about Tommy's absence from the team. The second time would be in "Beauty and the Beast", where Kimberly falls into depression over losing him. See Also (Zord battle) (Zord battle) Category:Mighty Morphin 2 Category:Episode